


lotrips Drabble & Postcard Collection

by strawberryelfsp (berreh)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gift Fic, M/M, Old School, Quote Challenge, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berreh/pseuds/strawberryelfsp
Summary: Drabbles and postcard ficlets written from 2003-2006. Mostly OT3. Each is labeled with pairing, date, & requester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koncupiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koncupiscence/gifts), [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts), [ZoniDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoniDuck/gifts), [cindyjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyjade/gifts).



 

**Aisle 4 (DM/EW)**

_September 2005 — postcard for thepsychicclam, our Georgia peach_

 

“Which one do you like, Elwood? Spiced Honey or Golden Cornsilk?” 

“How the hell should I know? It’s your hair.” 

“C’mon, Lij, I need your feminine opinion.” 

“Asshole.” Elijah’s eyes moved from one box to the other. He blinked twice, bit his lip, and then reached past them both and drew another box from the endless shelves.

“This one.”

Dom’s eyebrow rose. He grinned as he read the vibrant red package. “Georgia Peach?”

Elijah shrugged; he looked down at the bag of Cheetos as his cheeks began to burn a faint pink.

Dom’s brow dropped and his grin spread wide. His tongue swept across his lower lip as he dropped the box into the shopping cart.

“Sold.”

 

* * *

 

**Auditory (DM)**

_August 2005 — for zoniduck, after we all flirted with[Cliff](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ringers:_Lord_of_the_Fans) at ORC_

 

“How was that, guys? Good?” 

Cliff pulled off his headphones and leaned forward, one finger on the intercom button. “That was great, man, that was really good. I was still getting a little feedback on the last paragraph, though — think we could try Page 3 again?” 

Dom took a drink from his bottle of water and cleared his throat, smoothing out his voice — _mm, mm-hm_. He set down the bottle and smiled in the direction of the mirror. “Sure.” 

“Thanks, Dom. You’re doing a fabulous job. Just go ahead whenever you’re ready.” 

The button clicked off; Cliff leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs beneath the mixing board. 

“You gonna turn on the recorder this time?” said Carlene. 

Cliff put on his headphones and closed his eyes. 

“Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

**Curfew (DM)**

_September 2005 - notecard for Jillybinks, who requested Geoff Shawcross_

 

“God’s sake, Geoff, we’ve got to get you a car with a bigger backseat.”

Geoff’s head rose; he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with the back of one hand.

“Could be worse, you know. I used to drive a scooter.”

“Go on! However did you manage this on the back of a scooter?”

“Very carefully.”

Their laughter spilled over the foggy windows — outside, a light flicked on across the street.

“Geoffrey? Is that you? You’d best come inside, lad, it’s turning a bit chill out.”

Geoff’s head dropped from view; he hit his temple on the driver’s seat and swore once before a hand clapped over his mouth. They both laughed again, this time quieter, muffled beneath the sounds of sliding skin and squeaking springs.

“Next time, Geoff, we park by the lake.”

Geoffrey grinned, and lowered his head.

 

* * *

 

**Fight Scene (DM)**

_September 2005 — for cindyjade, who asked for Dom/Dom's hand[after this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zvZmDnpxy4)_

 

The door slammed shut almost before the director's "cut!" was out of his mouth; an instant later Dom's back hit the blinds so hard the tiny trailer shook. 

He couldn't be bothered with zipper or buttons; he shoved his hand in up to the wrist before his cock was even half-hard. His eyes fell closed in the dark; a gravelly breath shuddered out of his throat. 

His fingers were harsh and tight, lacking patience, grace, or lube, desperate and instinctive. As hard as the look on his face had been; as brutal as that flexed arm and swinging fist; as hot as the fire snapping in those hooded blue eyes. No mercy, no time, and no need for either — Dom's lip twitched and his thighs shook, his eyelids fluttering with the single image that spilled across his vision. 

 _You hit like a ponce._  

His orgasm did anything but.

 

* * *

 

**Flashbulb (BB/OB)**

_September 2005 — postcard for koncupiscence_

 

“Billy!”

He was blindsided by the hug: full-framed, crushing, lifting him nearly off his feet before he put voice to body. He squeezed back just as tightly, feeling his face split into a smile.

“Orlando.” 

Orli drew back and brushed a black curl from his forehead. “God, Bill, how long has it been?” 

“Too long.” Billy reached out to smooth Orlando’s now-disheveled jacket, listening to the flashbulbs pop around them. 

Orlando’s smile changed; his brow crinkled and his dark eyes began to blink faster. He brushed one thumb across the lines around Billy’s right eye and swallowed. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said. 

 _Still so young,_ thought Billy. He drew Orlando’s hand away and laughed; Orlando shook himself and smiled again, as he always did. 

“Plenty of time to catch up,” said Billy.

 

* * *

 

**Ooh Ooh Ooh, Honey**

_August 23, 2003 — for the lotrips100 Movie Scene challenge. Count the in-jokes!_

 

"What's all this?"

Orlando mussed Dom's kitty hair while Billy tugged at his White Stripes t-shirt. Dom smirked.

"While you jerks were sellin’ out to Hollywood, I expanded my horizons."

"You desertin’ us?" said Billy.

Dom blushed. "Come on guys, you know you mean a lot to me, it's just that—"

He stopped as he saw Billy gasp, grab Orlando's arm, and point. Dom turned, and his jaw dropped.

"Lij?!"

Elijah licked his lips under his newsboy cap. He flicked a thick leather-clad wrist, and snuffed out the clove with one ugly red shoe.

"Tell me about it, stud."

 

* * *

 

**Rendezvous (DM/BB)**

_June 26, 2003 — for the lotrips100 Random Quote challenge_

 

> _We had no torch to aid us, and as it was now midnight, all was silent, and there was no likelihood of our encountering such a beacon. To make matters worse, our drunkenness and ignorance of the locality would have caused problems even in the daylight._ (Petronius, The Satyricon)

 When the ripples settled, Billy asked, "Good?"

"Amazing," replied a still-twitching Dominic.

"We'd better get back," said Billy. "This water is fucking freezing."

"I thought I detected shrinkage." Dom's giggle was shrill.

"You smell like shitty American beer," remarked Billy.

"You smell like shitty Scottish aftershave," said Dom. "Help me up onto the bank."

"I can't see a bloody thing," whispered Billy.

"The moon's gone," slurred Dom.

The grass spread out beneath them, cool and dry. And then, Dom sat up.

"Billy?"

"What?"

"Where are our clothes?"

They found their way back to camp by the sound of Elijah's laughter.

 

* * *

 

**Top Coat (DM/BB)**

_September 2005 — postcard for wordsandkay_

 

“This is stupid, Dom.” 

“Be still.” Dom’s tongue crept from the corner of his mouth as he scowled in concentration. 

“Come on, Dom, this was a dumb idea, I don’t—” 

“Just keep still, you’re going to smudge it.” 

The tiny brush slid smooth and steady, slick glossy maroon all the way to the edge of Billy’s neatly-trimmed toenail. His foot twitched in Dom’s hand; Dom adjusted his grip and dipped the brush again. 

“That tickles, Dom. I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. Just…” 

Dom’s lips parted above the arch of Billy’s foot, one breath blowing thin and cool across the sticky varnish. 

“Oh,” said Billy.

 

* * *

 

**Long Distance (OT3)**

_September 2005 — postcard for ohgreatitskate_

 

“I wish you could be here, Dom,” said Elijah, leaning his head against the hotel window. 

“I wish it too, Elwood,” said Dom. 

Elijah’s knee knocked into the dresser; the speakerphone wobbled and almost fell. 

“Shit, babe, sorry — you still there?” 

No answer came from the other end of the line. Elijah’s head rose up a little, but was pushed back down from the weight against his chest. 

“He’s there,” said Billy. “And I’m here.” 

A muffled sound came from the tiny speaker; Elijah’s back squeaked against the glass and his mouth opened. 

“Edinburgh is beautiful, Dom,” he said. 

“Not as beautiful as you, Lij,” said Dom, voice strained and breathy. “Tell him, Bill.” 

Billy’s mouth moved, and Elijah moaned.

 

* * *

 

**You May Kiss the Bride (DM/BB)**

_July 9, 2006 — a challenge given during my LJ bridal shower. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue._

 

"The ceremony was beautiful, Dom." 

"Thanks, Orlando. It really was." 

"Viggo did a great job officiating. I especially enjoyed the tribal dancing during the vows." 

"That was lovely, wasn't it? Elijah's been practicing that drum solo for months."

"And you looked great up there. That veil is lovely. Chantilly?" 

"Shetland tatting. Billy took a class." 

"Speaking of the groom, there you are! Congratulations, mate. The wedding was beautiful. I'm so glad you decided to do it in Scotland."

"Thank you, Orlando. I've got some cream for those midge bites, by the way."

"I don't think I've seen you in full dress kilt before. Don't you look the dashing Scotsman."

"Yes, well, one does try."

"The blue face paint is a nice touch."

"I thought so."

"Oh look, Viggo is getting ready to do the toast. You two'd better get over there! He's been warming up his Tibetan chants all morning."

"I'll bet. Come on, my blushing bride. Let's go get you drunk."

"Yes, you go on. Dom, hang on a sec — come here — you might want to stop by the loo before you go. You've got some blue paint on your thighs."


End file.
